1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process and an evaporation apparatus, and more particularly, to an evaporation apparatus capable of preventing a sag phenomenon of a substrate.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A contemporary evaporation apparatus may include a substrate supporting unit, and the substrate supporting apparatus includes a chamber and a substrate supporter for supporting two sides of a substrate in the chamber, when the substrate enters the chamber.
The substrate supporter may move repeatedly up and down driven by a lever assembly provided at the exterior of the chamber.
Referring to the method of supporting a substrate using the substrate supporter, the lever assembly is used to allow the substrate supporter to move down before the substrate enters the chamber. When the substrate enters the chamber, the substrate is loaded onto the substrate supporter. Then, the substrate supporter moves upwards.
More particularly, the substrate supporter supports the substrate by holding one side and another opposite side facing the one side of the substrate with the substrate supporter physically contacted with a bottom surface of the substrate, the bottom surface facing a lower surface of the chamber. In other words, two opposite sides of the substrate are supported by the substrate supporter with the substrate being loaded onto the substrate supporter.
When the substrate supporter supports two opposite sides of the substrate as described above, however, it is impossible to support a large-area substrate uniformly across the width of the substrate. That is to say, a central region of the substrate may sag due to the increased load of the substrate when the substrate is manufactured on a large scale. In other words, a large size substrate may become deformed due to the earth's gravity.